memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Evil Typhuss attacks B'Elanna
(B'Elanna's quarters) B'Elanna is in her quarters getting ready to turn in when the doors chimed, and she scoffs as she's frustrated about who could be at her door this time of night. Come B'Elanna says as she looks at the doors. They open and Typhuss is at them. Typhuss what brings you here this time of night? B'Elanna says as she looks at her CO and friend. Evil Typhuss walks in. Let's stop pretending, I know how you feel about me the way you look at me on the bridge when you think no one is watching you says evil Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna is confused. What are you talking about you know I'm a married woman B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Suddenly evil Typhuss grabbed B'Elanna and starts kissing her very hard and rough. Don't fight me B'Elanna says evil Typhuss as he tries to rape B'Elanna. She struggles to get free from his grip. Typhuss what's gotten into you? B'Elanna says as she's trying to break free of his grip. Evil Typhuss keeps kissing B'Elanna and rips her gown off, then an officer opens the doors and sees what's going on and gets into the room. ADMIRAL STOP RIGHT NOW the officer says as he pulls Evil Typhuss off B'Elanna. But then Evil Typhuss pushes the officer off him and runs out of the room as he checks on B'Elanna. I need a security and medical team deck nine subsection 12-G the officer says as he tapped his combadge. Evil Typhuss is running as he hides from an on coming security and medical teams as he goes from the officers quarters to the bridge. (Main bridge, red alert) Evil Typhuss walks onto the bridge as Commander Madden gets up from the chair. Admiral we've searched the decks via sensors but still no sign of your other half Commander Madden says as he looks at Evil Typhuss not knowing that its the other half of his CO. Keep searching says evil Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden nods at him. Evil Typhuss looks at the main viewer at the Enterprise-E and then at Commander Curtis at tactical. Admiral what can I do for you? Commander Curtis says as she looks at the evil Typhuss. There has to be a a way to use the sensors to find my evil self says evil Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. The Ancient gene if it was copied as well maybe I can home in on it Commander Curtis says as she inputs commands into her console and the information appears on it. Got him deck 10 and deck 2 huh and deck 1 Commander Curtis says as she reports her findings to the evil Typhuss. Your sensors must not be working right says evil Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. I've ran five diagnostics on them and their working fine Commander Curtis says as she looks at evil Typhuss. Commander Madden then gets up. All right "Admiral" what the hell is going on here Commander Madden says as he looks at evil Typhuss. I don't know says evil Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Then Commander Marani and another Typhuss walk onto the bridge. He backs up and runs for it off the bridge. Admiral what the hell is going on here? Commander Madden says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. That was my evil self, a transporter malfunction split me into two people says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden.